This invention is concerned with a method for treating vasomotor disorders, particularly migraine and menstrual pain with certain doses of Vitamin B.sub.6.
Vasomotor disorders are those disorders which have an effect on the caliber of blood vessels such as the contraction and dilation of capillaries. Typical of such vasomotor disorders are menstrual pain, high blood pressure and migraine. Menstrual pain generally occurs in the lower back and abdomen before and during menstruation and is often accompanied by vomiting and headache. Migraine, also called a sick headache, is a headache, usually severe, often limited to one side of the head and sometimes accompanied by nausea and vomiting. Although the cause of migraine is not completely understood, migraine is believed to be a vasomotor disorder involving constriction and then dilation of the cerebral arteries. The pressure caused by the dilation of the arteries is transmitted to the nerves which causes severe pain. It is also thought to have a psychologic aspect since it occurs most often in persons with particular types of personalities and often follows emotional disturbances. Migraine tends to run in families and in women the headaches often occur during the menstrual periods. Abdominal migraine is a species of migraine in which abdominal symptoms are prominent. The symptoms of migraine vary greatly not only from person to person but also from time to time in the same person. The headaches are usually intense. A typical migraine attack begins with changes in vision, such as flickering before the eyes, flashes of light, or a blacking out of part of the sight.
Aspirin is usually of little help in relieving migraine. Ergotamine tartrate is quite effective but has side effects, and weekly dosages must be limited. Psychotherapy may also help to release the tensions that may be an underlying cause.
In the past treatments of vasomotor disorders such as migraine and menstrual pain have generally addressed a symptom of the disorder rather than the cause. The treatment of menstrual pain has involved the use of analgesics, diuretics and hormones. In the case of migraine, the treatment has been the use of vasoconstriction agents and beta blockers. Vasoconstriction agents such as ergotamine tartrate act to constrict the dilated arteries from their dilated condition and thus relieve the pain of migraine. Such agents provide some relief but are not fast acting and the relief provided lasts from a few hours to a few days. The patient can either take the vasoconstriction agent when a migraine attack is upon him or take it constantly to avoid attacks. Beta blockers such as Inderal (propranolol hydrochloride, trademark of Ayerst Labs, Inc.) act to prevent dilation of arteries to avoid migraine pain but have side effects and weekly dosages must be limited. In addition ergotamine tartrate cannot be used by patients having hypertension or by pregnant women.
The present invention, in contrast to the prior agents for treatment of vasomotor disorders, particularly migraine, treats the cause of migraine, that is, the imbalance between dilation and constriction of the arteries and acts to maintain that balance. In addition, there are no side effects or harmful long range effects on the patient even for large doses. Most importantly, treatment of the migraine patient using the agent is highly effective.